Chrono Cross - Another Story
by mierrias
Summary: *UPDATE* A story about a girl named Mias who is sent by Gasper to save the world of Chrono Cross, taking Serge's place.
1. Descending into the Plains

"Chrono Cross: Another Story"   
by nuri | www.kerosine.net  
e-mail: igleisias@hotmail.com  
  
-*--*---*--*-  
{Author's Note}   
This is just a stupid fanfic. It should only be read by smart, open minded people, but probably no one at all. It involves the characters from Chrono Cross (which is copyright of Square, but yo, this fic ain't gonna make any money, believe you, me) and a weird "twist" of course. A previous knowledge of Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross should be required, I guess, but I added a lot of made up stuff and real life non-made up stuff. All I ask is that you don't flame me, cause flames aren't worth ANYONE'S time. : 9   
{End Note.}  
-*--*---*--*-  
  
It hadn't been a good day for Mias.   
School had been rough and even though it WAS her last year, it was tougher than ever. She sighed, plopping herself on her bed, and thought for awhile. Life was as mindless as ever-- a love/hate relationship with her female school chums, a _completely_ d.o.a. love life and preperations for college in the fall driving her bonkers...  
"Mias!!!" Her mom screamed from the kitchen (...as she ALWAYS did, maybe she was to lazy to talk to Mias face=to-face?) "I'm going to work. If you're hungry, go and make something to eat for dinner. Remember to get your uniform clothes from the laundry room for tomorrow. Bye!"  
"Okay! (Whatever...)" Mias cried, in reply, changing into her winter flanels. "Bye!"   
She put her stupid khaki and white button up shirt from her uniform in the dirty clothes hamper. Hearing the noise of a car driving off, Mias grabbed herself a drink and turned on her beloved Playstation. It was time for some Chrono Cross. She loaded up her saved game and sighed again. Life had been like this ever since school started again... Hella boring. Her best friend in the world was three hours away, and all Mias had left was her computer, her acoustic guitar (which was missing it's 6th string) and her Playstation...  
"Well..." Mias smirked, glancing at her eMachines computer, "Since it'll take, like, an hour to load my game, I might as well check my spam mail." She loaded up both systems at the same time, as she usually did, and stared at her room-- her life... her empty, EMPTY life...  
"For crissakes...even The Sims have more life living alone than I do here." She stiffled a laugh, but stopped as soon as she heard a loud crack of thunder from outside. "What the fuck... rain? Weather is so throwed..." She struggled to turn off her computer, but a sharp strike of lightning caused all the lights to go out. "Damn it!" Mias shouted. "There goes my stupid modem, I bet!"  
She bit her lip, aggrivated, and folded her arms. "Candles, candles, where the hell are all the mother fuckin candles?!!!" She cried, running around her room. Before she could do anything else, a bright light appeared, filling her whole room. She looked, confused, then shielded her eyes.  
  
"OWwwwWW!!!!" Mias cried, falling onto the ground. She stood up and looked around. "Am I dead...? Whoaaaa..... Loooooose Againnnn...." She blinked a few times, then looked around. Her surroundings looked exactly like the End of Time like on Chrono Trigger. "This is weird..."  
"Mias. Is that you?" A voice said. She looked over and saw him... he had on the hat and everything.  
"That's me... hey... you're the guy, Gasper, like on Chrono Trigger. I love that game!" She said, excitedly. "Lucca, dude, is Lucca here too? And Frog?"   
"Yes, yes, I know, I know... just like the characters from Chrono Cross, too, eh?" he replied. "Do you enjoy that game also?" He looked up at her with his shallow eyes.  
Mias scratched her head nervously, "Well, I haven't really gotten that far. I'm still chasing around Komodo Dragons for Leena. That part really aggrivates me. So, ya mind tellin me what's goin on? I mean, it's nice small talk and all but... y'know..."  
He cleared his throat a few times. "You've been chosen to save the world of Chrono Cross. Only you will know it of that name. Others will just know it as 'the world' " He said calmly. "Here. Look at yourself." He snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared.  
"I..uhm..." Mias looked, "Hey... look at me! Yea!" She smiled. "I'm all pretty! And I have a tight backpack! Tight!!" She did the mandatory anime peace sign. "Wow... I was chosen first for once. That feels good. Thanks." She smiled, looking around. "So... no Epoch?"  
"You'll have to gain friends to help you." He said. "The world of Chrono Cross does got recieve the Epoch."  
"Waitasec. What happens when I'm done?" Mias said, afraid.  
"You will be able to choose which world you want to stay in, Mias." he said. She smiled.  
"Bodacious..." She nodded her head. "Hey... a sword! Wow..."  
"There's some extra knowledge in that head of your's I have added. It'll come in handy on the long road." He said. "When it is time, we will meet again." He pointed his cane at her.  
"Thanks!" She smiled, gripping the handle of her sword.   
"Look ahead..." Gasper said, creating a gate with his hand. Before Mias realizied it, she was falling again...  
  
Mias collapsed onto a beach. Spitting mouthfuls of sand from her mouth, she looked around, confused. "Uhm... a beach. Nice...erm..." There was coral and water, and sand, of course...  
'So this is what a beach looks like,' She smiled, "Nice. Well, time to go..." So, she took off, casually running. Seeing a sign, it read that she just passed Opassa Beach.   
"Hey... this is where Serge was suppose ta meet Leena after he collected all fifteen million of those scales.." Mias shrugged and kept walking. A huge shadow caught her attention...  
"There are.... huge freakin monsters here!" She shouted. She started running as fast as she could, trying to avoid the monsters. "Man... they're chasin me... this is like a bad movie!" She puffed, continuing to run until the monsters stopped and turned around to their resting spot.  
She continued walking.  
  
Mias sighed with relief when she ran into the sight of a town. Smiling, she walked into it and looked up to read the sign.   
"Ter...mi...na." Mias said, confused. The sign's letters were hard to read.. like some foriegn language... Overhearing several townspeople, there was talk of a Festival... plus a revolt and a worldly disaster...  
"Hey you!" A man shouted at a child, "Get out of my way!" The child froze with fear as the man took out a huge ax...  
"Hey! Stupid jerk!" Mias cried, pulling the child out of the way, "The kid doesn't know any better, there's no need to chop off his head!"  
"Woman! You dare defy a man of the Acacia Dragoons?!" The man cried.  
"Hells YEAH!" Mias shouted, holding her sword tightly. "Only when they're jerks like YOU!" But in the back of her head, 'What's an Acacia Dragoon?'  
"Woman! You must be given a lesson then!" The man shouted, pointing a very huge ax at her.  
"Bring it on!" Mias pulled out her sword.  
He ran at her with a huge ax in his hand. Mias rolled underneath the blade and struck at him with her sword. It sliced him deeply in his thigh. He started at the wound and used his hand to try and stop the blood. Mias smirked. The man bit his lip, held his wound and ran off. Mias smiled happily, her skillz were something else. Maybe she really was chosen to save this world...  
"Miss, I must thank ye for saving me daughter." A woman bowed. A huge crowd had formed and Mias could feel her face turning red and she smiled (^_^*).   
"Uhm, I'm just glad she wasn't hurt." Mias sighed, scratching her head nervously.   
"Miss lady, here." The little girl handed her a small flower.  
"Aw, thanks, kid..." Mias smiled, patting her on the head. "I appreciate it. Later." Mias walked off, feeling all gooey inside. She hadn't ever saved anyone's life before.  
Walking around, she saw posters for a music festival and other booths open. But... no one that looked tight enough to join her party.  
"...What do you expect from such royal, prehistoric pains like Knights, though." A soldier was talking to another.   
"Yeah.. the worst, I've heard is this guy Glenn. He's got a hard head and a hot temper." His friend replied.  
'Mental note." Mias thought, 'Stay away from Knights named Glenn.'  
A huge explosion got her attention. Looking up, she jumped out of the way of a huge bomb.  
"You! I have brought back some of my friends to exact revenge! Everyone must know to respect the leaders of the world!" It was the man from before!  
"Bring it on, then!" Mias shouted. "You might defeat me, but at what priiiiiiiice?!"  
"She's insane!" Voices from the crowd cried. "She'll be dead for sure!" "We'll ALL be dead!"  
'Gotta prove myself..." Mias chanted mentally, 'Gotta prove I can save the world..."  
Mias pulled out her sword. "This is really dumb!" She cried at the man. "But..."  
She stood still, feeling the engery from her ball-chain necklace... 'An element?'  
"Inferno 2+!" She cried. The blast was massive, knocking off the man and blasting him with his own weapon...  
The man clenched his teeth. "What is your name, so that... I can remember...to kill you later..."  
"It's Mias." She smirked. "What's yours?"  
"Karsh." He hobbled off.  
  
Mias sat down on a stoop and sighed. She was tired... Termina was turning out to be more hostile than she had originally thought. Mias was hoping that everyone here was more like the woman and child than like... Karsh.  
"...I promise I'll buy flowers next time I arrive, ma'am." A male voice said. Mias looked down and saw ... a really hot guy talking to an older woman, who was selling flowers.  
'Tight... check out that scar.' She smiled, 'Mias loves knights...'  
"Glenn, thank you so much..." The woman responded. "I always know I can count on you..."  
"Whoaa..." Mias whispered, "That's that dude Glenn... hey now... this is getting interesting."  
He started to leave, but Mias followed, discreetly. Maybe he knew more to this whole crazy world thing.  
She started following him as he walked through the forest. She watched him fight and he had amazing form. Occasionally she had to peek behind trees whenever he turned around...  
He walked underground into the gates of a huge mansion.... She continued following him until he walked through a part that was heavily guarded. Looking around, she climbed up a tree and into a second story window.  
"A jester!" Mias lifted an eyebrow. She was surprised to see such a person there, but the jester in red was in a deep sleep. Mias walked out of the room and into the hallway. There, she saw Glenn again, and followed him. He walked into a dining area, she she snuck into the kitchen.   
A guy in a white coat with a red kerchief was washing dishes until he saw her sneak in.  
"Miss... can I help you with something?" He smiled. She held his mouth closed and hid him behind the sink.   
"Shhh!" She looked around, "You wanna blow my cover?" He shook his head 'no'. "Good. Now, get back to work, slacker." She winked at him. He looked at her, dazed. He was the only person in there.  
"Uhm...er...ah.." He stuttered. She held a finger over her lips. He seemed to not care she was in there, so she looked around casually. "Are you hungry, ma'am? We're serving the Dragoons right now but..."  
"I'm always hungry." She smiled. "But right now, I'm watching someone."   
"Okay." he said softly, and started back at washing dishes. She looked at him obsevantly.  
"I like your hat." She smiled. "Lemme guess, it's suppose to match your personality." He blushed and shrugged, smiling. She saw Glenn get out of his seat and leave. "I've gotta go now, nice talking to you." The dishwashing boy watched her go... secretly wishing she'd come back.  
  
Mias followed him into the bedroom of the Acacia Dragoons and hid under a bed so that he wouldn't see her. As soon as he turned around, she hid behind him.  
"Miss, could you please tell me why you keep following me." Glenn turned around and stared at her. She scratched her head nervously.  
"Uhm... because you led me to a cool place like this?" Mias said, smiling nervously. "And ...uhm.. I like your.. uhm... face?" He stifled a short laugh.  
"Follow someone else around then." He hissed. "I don't have time for the likes of you."   
She folded her arms as he walked away from her.  
"People in this world sure are mean." She snickered under her breath. She stuck her hands in her pockets and walked off. Glenn turned around and watched her walk off silently. He shrugged, then walked the opposite way.  
  
"Okay." Mias stood outside Viper Manor and thought about her problem. "I'm here. And, like, everyone's all mean. Maybe they don't deserve to be saved by someone like me. But I'm being given a second chance to make a life that isn't so throwed."  
"Ooh la laa! A new life, mon ami?" A voice chirped. Mias looked up and saw the red jester from before (only awake this time).   
"Who... who are you?" Mias took a step back.  
"I am Harlequinn. Your story intrigues moi."  
"I'm Mias." She smiled, "Really? Thanks."  
"Why don't you tell moi more." Harle smiled, leading her back to her room.  
  
"I'm glad to finally meet someone here that isn't trying to kill me or bein a prick." Mias smiled, sitting down in one of the red velvet chairs. "Hey, do you know that guy Glenn here?"  
"Oui." Harle smiled, handing Mias a cup of coffee. "He does not talk to us much. Just like a Dragoon."  
"I see." Mias sighed. "He seems 110% a jerk. Too bad... he's really hot." She leaned on her elbow.  
"Ooh?" Harle lifted an eyebrow, "I suppose so. He iz not very popular with the people here becaize of hiz attitude."  
"Cause he's meeeean!" Mias explained. "Mean people are just so... mean, y'know?" Harle giggled and nodded.  
The two girls shared a sip of coffee.  
"Miaz, you may rest in here tonite, az to avoid suzpicion." Harle pointed to the couch and Mias nodded and smiled warmly.  
"Thanks, Harle, I really appreciate it."   
  
A loud noise in the middle of the night woke Mias up. Harle must have heard it too, since the jester ran to the window. Mias grabbed her sword and slipped on her shoes. "Harle, what the hell was that?!"  
"A monster! Mias...!" Harle looked at her. Mias started climbing down the window.  
"Moses smell the roses..." She gasped "Let's go!" Mias cried, climbing down the tree. Harle followed immediately.  
They ran to the front of the mansion and spotted the huge monster tearing up the front. A huge line of Dragoons (including Karsh!) were attempting to fight the monster, but were failing mizerably. Mias ran to it, stopping a safe distance away.  
"Miaz! It'z... huge!" Harle cried, surprised. "We'll be dead for sure if we attempt to fight it!"  
"Damn it, they aren't fighting it right! They're using the wrong elements!" Mias hissed. "Harle! Equipt some Red and White elements! We're gonna go finish this thing!"  
Harle nodded and did as she was told. "I am crazy for having zo much faith in you..."  
"Yo! Monster! Look over here!" Mias cried. It roared and ran towards her. "Meteor Shower!" Mias cried, watching the attack take place. 'This is unreal! Just like playing the game!'  
"Volcano!" Harle cried. It struck the monster, knocking it into the Manor. "Miaz, now what?"  
"We use our regular attacks!" She unsheathed her sword and sliced the monster as Harle threw her knives.   
As Mias landed, the monster turned into black ash and dispersed.  
"Jeez.." Mias sighed, falling on one knee after defeating the monster threatning Viper Manor.   
Harle wiped off her forehead.   
"It's you! That woman!" A familiar voice shouted. Karsh...  
"Oh shit..." Mias hissed. "Harle, let's go!"  
"Oui oui!!!" Harle cried, running after her.   
  
--===--  
  
The inn the two girls stayed in was nice, but the paranoia of being caught still lingered on their minds. "What town is this again?" Mias asked softly, combing her hair.  
"I'm not sure..." Harle shrugged. "C'mon, let'z go, mon ami." Mias nodded, and they walked out of the inn.  
"I will buy us some breakfast!" Harle exclaimed happily, turning her back.  
But a soon as she did, ropes tangled her! "Harle!!!" Mias shouted, but the Meteor Shower attack was thrown in front of her.  
"Stay back! This is just a warning not to mess with our plans again!" A husky voice shouted.  
"Miaz!!!" Harle cried through the attack. "Miazzz....."  
Her voice faded away, and she was gone. Mias stood there, in awe of the situation, as passerbys stared at her...  
"What?! Who was that?" She cried, wanting answers. Everyone stared at her, frightened...  
"Lynx!" Someone shouted.  
"Lynx?!" Mias stood there... confused... "Lynx...."  
  
end part 1  
---  
Nuri's note: Hope you all enjoyed! The next part will be coming sooooon!!! 


	2. Love Would Be the Strangest Thing to Me

"Chrono Cross: Another Story"   
by nuri | www.kerosine.net  
e-mail: igleisias@hotmail.com  
  
-*--*---*--*-  
{Author's Note}   
This is just a stupid fanfic. It should only be read by smart, open minded people, but probably no one at all. It involves the characters from Chrono Cross (which is copyright of Square, but yo, this fic ain't gonna make any money, believe you, me) and a weird "twist" of course. A previous knowledge of Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross should be required, I guess, but I added a lot of made up stuff and real life non-made up stuff. All I ask is that you don't flame me, cause flames aren't worth ANYONE'S time. : 9   
{End Note.}  
-*--*---*--*-  
  
  
Mias sat beside the waterfall across the town and let her thoughts take over her mind for awhile. She sighed softly and closed her eyes... Harle... The nicest person to her, sans Gasper, ever since she came to this world was taken from her. Mias shook her head... why Harle ... and not her?  
"Your name is ... Mias, right?"  
She looked up and saw... Glenn of all people. "Yeah. You're not going to try to kill me too are you? If you are, can you wait until tomorrow? I'm kinna tired right now."  
He shook his head. "I saw your fighting at Viper Manor. You have remarkable skills." He sat down beside her. "I've been looking for you ever since you ran off."  
She looked at him and smirked, "Who's following who, now?"  
"I apologize for that remark." He said softly. "Uhm... I am Glenn, 15th of the Acacia Dragoons."   
"Mias," She smiled, pointing to herself. He stared into the water. "Why have you been looking for me?" She said softly.  
"I want to join you." He confessed. "You-- I mean, your fighting skills are all I can think of."  
She nodded and smirked. "All right, you can join me."   
"All right then. What's our first job then?" He stood up and held his sword.  
"Harlequinn's been kidnapped. We have to rescue her." Mias explained.  
"All right." He smiled. "I will help as much as possible then."  
"Let's go." She waved to him. They started trecking through the forest to their new destination.  
  
"Who's Lynx?" Mias said. Glenn looked at her.  
"A Demi-Human trying to control the world with the Frozen Flame." He answered.  
"What's the Frozen Flame?"  
"It's a statue of remarkable powers." He answered.  
"So... Lynx has this Frozen Flame?" Mias asked.  
"Yes... why don't you know this all ready?" Glenn asked, annoyed, "Have you been living under a rock?"  
Mias stopped and looked at him sternly. "I'm not from your planet. Look at me, asshole, do I look like it?"  
"What are you saying?" He looked at her, confused. "You're not from this world?"  
"No." She started moving again. He grasped her arm.  
"Explain yourself! You can't just tell me something like that and expect me to understand!" Glenn cried.  
She removed his arm. "Just call me your antagonist alien, all right?"  
"You came for a reason?" He asked, more calmly this time.  
"Yes... " She looked down. "I came to save your world."  
He looked at her. She wasn't sure if he believed her or thought she was out of her mind...  
"There's an inn ahead. Let's just go and stay there for tonite. It's too late and too dangerous to stay out anymore." Mias pointed out.  
"All right. I'm going to get some more supplies, I'll see you in there later." Glenn replied.  
  
Mias sat in the room she had rented in the inn, looking in the backpack Gasper had given her. There was a MP3 CD player and a small laptop inside, along with some essentials... Then, she found a note: 'I'll send you something of home every week.'  
"Thanks Gasper." She smiled. That old guy was pretty cool.  
"Who are you talking to?" Glenn walked into the room. She shook her head.  
"Hey... are there any towers here?" She said softly.  
"Hm... There's Fort Draconia. That's the only tower around here." He responded. She bit her lip.  
"A fort? I really don't like the sound of that." Mias shuddered. "I think we need a third party member."  
"Where would we find a third party member?"  
"I really don't know." She sighed. He looked at her. "What?"  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He asked.  
"If I weren't, would you be here with me right now?" She replied softly.  
"I'm not sure of anything that you do." He turned over in his bed.  
She smirked and turned on her CD Player. And there played "Aaron's Party (Come and Get It)" to sooth her nerves...  
  
--===--  
  
"Glenn... where should we go to first?" Mias looked up at him. He shrugged, looking back downto what he was doing (twisting his sword in the dirt). "You know this place better than I do!"  
He dropped his sword. "West."  
Mias smirked. It wasn't exactly "scientific" but it would do. They had no clues of where Harle was being held, and no townspeople would help them either...  
"This place CAN'T be any worse than Earth though..." Mias murmured under her breath.  
"...Eerth?" Glenn repeated, obviously hearing her. "What's that?"  
"It's where I'm from." She smirked. "It's a lot like this planet. But it's got more cities, more polution and more people. It's very crowded. Also there's no Elements... and there are vehicles."  
"Your planet doesn't sound amusing." Glenn replied.  
"It's all right. It's where I was born, I met my best friends, and..." She blushed, "Other stuff."  
He looked around, placing his hand on his sword. "I need to get some more armor."  
"Ah... okay." Mias shrugged. "I don't have much, but you're welcome to some of it."  
"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"SOME of it." She looked at him. He stiffled a laugh. "What's so funny?"  
"You know nothing of the ways of this world." Glenn walked in front of her.  
"You're so arrogant!" She spat. "Why don't you just leave?"  
"Because you need my help." He said softly.  
"Says you!" She folded her arms.  
"The money?" He rolled his eyes. She placed some into his hand.  
"Just be greatful I'm so nice." She rolled her eyes in return. He only shrugged.  
  
--===--  
  
A full week passed. Life was continuing to grow grim for Glenn and Mias, they were growing angry with each other constantly... Money troubles soon arose once again.  
  
"We're running low on money..." Mias grumbled. Glenn checked his pounches and found a few gold coins.   
"Here." He handed them to her.  
"That still isn't enough... we need to upgrade our supplies a lot..." She sighed. She sat down on a bench and rested for a bit. He looked at her with a hint of annoyance in his eyes.  
"Why don't you go and do something about it then?" He hissed.  
"Pft. Whatever." Mias glared at him. "Why do you treat me like I'm less than human?"  
"Your sword skills are the only thing that impress me." he glared back.  
"You're such a fuckin prick, you know that?" She yelled. "Excuse me for being human AND a female, okay? Why don't you just calm down for once in your life?"  
"I don't need to hear this from you." He hissed, turning on his heels and walked away.  
"Prick..." She hissed. "I'll kick your ass one of these days..."  
She watched as he walked out of site. Suddenly, a loud, blaring noise caught her attention. Mias got up and looked into the door beside her and saw a huge sign... for a singing contest! The prize was 5,000,000 gold pieces... that would last a long time!  
She ran inside and signed up... her heart started pounding. 'We need this money so badly. I hope this is one of the knowledges Gasper filled me with...' She thought.   
In the middle of her thoughts, Glenn walked into the bar and sat down. He didn't even notice her...He was so ...cold.  
"Next up is a little lady by the name of Mias! C'mon up here!" The announcer called more than happily.  
Mias walked up on the stage and looked around nervously.  
'What is she doing?' Glenn rolled his eyes. 'She thinks she can do anthing...'  
"The song I'm about to sing," Mias said to the audience, "Is one of my favorite songs from back home." The music started up and the crowd got deathly silent...  
"Out here in the quiet of the night/Beneath the stars... and moon/We both know we've got something on our mind/We won't admit... But it's true/You look at me... I look away..." She stared singing in the sweetest voice she could find in her. The crowd started clapping and making weird .... noises, but she continued. She looked in Glenn's direction. He just stared at her.  
"You look like you know her pretty well." The bartender whispered to Glenn.  
"Yeah well..." Glenn cleared his throat, "I dunno."  
"I meant, you look like you kinna like her."   
"What...? Whatever... no..." Glenn argued, but the bartender only laughed.  
"I wanna tell you what I'm feelin/But I don't know how to start/I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart/Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do/I wanna tell you what I feelin/And to say that... I love you..." Mias sung. Glenn stared at her, surprised. "I practice all the things that I will say/Line by line/Every word." She fixed her gaze at Glenn. He stared right back, daring not to lose her eyes. "I tell myself/Today will be the day/But every time/I lose my nerve..."  
"Little lady's something, eh?" He overheard a couple of men saying.  
"I heard she defeated Karsh single-handed twice AND broke into the Viper Manor AND kidnapped Lynx's Prized jester!"  
"She broke in there TWICE?! And THEN did a kidnapping?!"  
"Man...and she's hot too..."  
"Damn....."  
Glenn sighed, staring at Mias. 'It feels like she's singing to me...' A faint blush ran across his face.  
Mias finished singing the song, and she was surprised when she recieved a standing ovation. "Thank you everyone!" She blushed and looked at Glenn again.   
"All right, ladies and gentlemen! I think we have a winner! Mias!" A man ran on stage and held her arm up in the air. She laughed in excitement as he handed her the prize money. "How about singing us another, little lady?"  
"Okay!" Mias smiled happily. The band started playing another music piece and Mias sung along happily. Glenn sat down and watched her closely. He felt as now he had quest to find out everything he could about this woman...  
  
She sat down on the bed opposite of Glenn's. He was being very quiet... She threw a pillow at him, and he looked at her, throwing it back.  
"What's your malfunction? Why are ya so quiet?" She smirked at him. He shook his head.  
"Nothing." He said softly, laying down.  
"Naw, see, I'm not letting you go to sleep until you tell me what's wrong." She walked over to his bed and shook him.  
"Nothing's wrong!" He groaned.  
"Don't you know how bad it is to go to sleep with something looming over you?" She folded her arms. "You won't get any sleep and--" He threw a pillow in her face. "Oh NO you just didn't!" She looked at him surprised. Picking up the pillow from the floor she pressed it into his face. "Yeah! See, pillows in the face ain't so GREAT now is it?" He didn't move. She lifted an eyebrow, but he grabbed her waist and threw her down on the bed.   
She looked at him and he looked at her, staring deeply into her eyes.   
"M'lady, you... I..." he muttered. She smiled and pushed him down.  
"'Nite, Glenn." She laid down on her bed.   
  
A huge blast of thunder woke Mias up. She leaned up and looked outside to see rain pouring down. Trees were breaking and she turned around and tried to force herself back to sleep. She looked at Glenn's sleeping figure and envied him. The thunder got worse. She whimpered softly and pulled the covers over her head.  
'I have kicked... how much ass? And now I'm underneath sheets like an effing baby...' She hissed in her thoughts.  
She turned over in her bed again as another loud blast of thunder struck.  
"If you're scared, you can sleep with me." A husky voice said beside her. Not thinking twice she threw herself into Glenn's covers. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping soundly now...   
He wrapped his arms around her and softly moaned. She opened her eyes in surprise, and cuddled against him as more lightning crashed...   
  
--===--  
  
Glenn woke up, feeling something soft and warm pressed up against him. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Mias curled up... safe and sound in _his_ arms. He breathed in sharply, but closed his eyes, thinking of how nice it felt to hold someone like this. Although he was noticed by many women, he had never had a girlfriend. He was never that interested in another person. But now...  
"Hgn..." Mias softly breathed in, and shifted in her sleep. He watched her and stroked some of the hair from her face. He caught himself and looked the other way angrily.  
'I shouldn't be feeling like this.' He scolded himself. 'I am just helping her because her stregnth inpresses me.' He turned back and looked at her again, 'Or is there more to her that I am missing? She's beautiful... aggressive... emotiontial... annoying... but so... exquisite...'  
Mias opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Glenn, who was staring at her. She looked out the window to see it was still raining heavily. "Mm..." She sighed. "It's raining too hard." She mumbled, "We'll be killed from sickness before we even reach her."  
Glenn laid on his back and Mias tumbled clumbsily on his chest. He held her there as he stared up at the ceiling. "Mias...?"  
She sighed, "Mmn...yeah Glenn?"  
"How old are you?" He asked softly.  
"Eighteen." She repiled. "How about you?  
"Twenty."  
"No you're not." She smirked. He looked down at her.  
"Yes, I am." He answered.   
"Well, you look younger." She sighed, closing her eyes again.  
"So do you." He smiled. She placed her arm over his chest. "Does thunder and lightning always scare you?"  
"Yeah..." She mumbled, "I hate being alone when it's raining hard like this. Sorry."  
"Don't apologize." He softly whispered, holding her back. "...You're so warm."   
"So are you." She rested her head on his chest.   
"You're soft too." He cooed, holding her tightly. He blushed as her chest pressed against his. He could feel every part of her on him... It felt too good, and this made him nervous. A woman crushed up against him...? Why would a woman want to be in his arms?  
  
end part 2  
---  
Nuri's note: Harle! Where's Harle?! *cries* This fic is turning out like the CC game, yuo havta do 20 million things before you're given a straight answer ; P Remember that this is pretty much of a romance story... I might rewrite this part... : / Anyhoos, the next part will be coming sooooon if I get lots of good reviews!!! 


	3. Harle's Rescue on a Whim

"Chrono Cross: Another Story"   
by nuri | www.kerosine.net | igleisias@hotmail.com  
  
-*--*---*--*-  
{Author's Note}   
This is just a stupid fanfic. It should only be read by smart, open minded people, but probably no one at all. It involves the characters from Chrono Cross (which is copyright of Square, but yo, this fic ain't gonna make any money, believe you, me) and a weird "twist" of course. A previous knowledge of Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross should be required, I guess, but I added a lot of made up stuff and real life non-made up stuff. All I ask is that you don't flame me, cause flames aren't worth ANYONE'S time. : 9   
{End Note.}  
-*--*---*--*-  
  
  
Mias and Glenn were off early the next morning. They didn't talk about what happened the previous night at all... In fact, they hadn't talked since then. All it had been was battle after battle to reach Viper Manor...  
"Uhm... Glenn." Mias cleared her throat. "How can we get into the manor?"  
"There are two ways in: the underground water system and the front doors." He pointed to a stream of water. "It'll be easier if we could go underground."  
She nodded and started making her way there. He stopped and looked at her as she walked towards the entrance. "Glenn..."  
"Mias." He responded.  
"...Harle's waiting." She said softly. He nodded and started followed her. "Wait... Glenn, we should talk about what happened. Then we can go on like normal... you know, us arguing over petty things that make no real sence."   
He nodded, sheathing his sword. "So what did happen."  
"I hate thunder and lightning... it's scary. So... ermh..." She blushed, "Okay?"  
"Too bad. My innate color is Yellow." He walked past her.  
"..." She lowered her eyes and started moving on.  
"Stop, right THERE!"   
Mias took out her sword, stopping. "Who's there?!"  
A girl jumped down from a tree. "What er ya doin on me turf?!"  
"Sorry. We'll leave then." Mias waved her hand, but the girl stopped in front of her.  
"Yer not gettin past meh." The girl threatened. "Yer takin meh with ya into this mansion."  
"...Whatever." Mias ran her fingers through her hair and kept moving.   
"What's yer problem?! Yer not even gonna introduce yerself to meh?!" The girl followed Mias. "Well, my name's Kid, ya hear?!"  
"My name's heartbroken, disillusioned and jaded, nice to meet ya." Mias mumbled to herself. "If you're coming along, then hurry up."  
"You're not even going to ask me if this is okay?" Glenn rushed up to her as Kid caught up.  
"..." Mias ignored him, sheathing her sword.  
  
"Harle?" Mias whispered, looking around. "... What am I thinking... she'd be in her room... Maybe... hmmm...."  
"What do ya want us to do?" Kid questioned, taking out her dagger.  
"Harle's room is right over there. I don't know what you had to do here, but go ahead." Mias said monotonely. Kid took off, looking back at Mias, but then running off again.  
"Mias, are we going or not?" Glenn said softly.  
"You said you wanted to join me. But you never said for how long. Consider this the end." Mias whispered. She swallowed the frog in her throat.  
"Mias... this isn't the place... I know...." Glenn looked down, "That you love me."  
"What are you talking about? I don't love you!" Mias looked at him, surprised.   
"But... that song..."  
"That song is about some whiny little girl who can't admit her feelings to a jerk who wants to become master of the world... and his friend with no eyes." Mias defended herself. "Wait... you thought... I was signing that to you?"  
"You looked at me when you sung it..." He looked down.  
"Harle's waiting." Mias ended the conversation, getting up to go into the jester's room before Glenn could say anymore.  
Walking down a few doors, Mias walked into the room. Harle was there, along with ...Karsh and Kid.  
"Oi! This guy captured me..." Kid bit her lip. "Well?!"  
"Harle! Are you okay?" Mias cried.  
"Miaz! Mon ami, you have come for me!" Harle said happily, although she was tied up.  
"Karsh?!" Glenn said, shocked.  
"Glenn? What are you doing with her? Of all people...." Karsh shook his head.  
"Let them go!" Mias shouted. "They didn't do anything! I'm the one you're after! (Er... maybe...)"  
"Another fight. Then I'll let them go." Karsh smirked. "Agreed?"  
"Yah, okay." Mias nodded. "So... uhm.... let's fight!"  
"Enthusiatic..." Karsh smiled, thrusting his ax towards her. She narrowly escaped, slicing downwards with her sword. He evaded the attack , grabbing her waist and putting his ax to her neck.   
"Your skills aren't bad." Karsh smiled. "They need more practice, however."  
"Your swordship is good...." Mias smirked, "But no match for mine~!" She elbowed him in the stomach, but he grabbed onto her hair and pulled her down with him.  
"ElectroJolt!" Glenn cried, sending a blast of lightning towards Karsh. "Sorry, old friend, but this is getting us nowhere."  
"Ow..." Mias held her head. "That really hurt."  
"Are you all right, M'lady?" Glenn held onto her shoulder.  
She nodded. 'M'lady...?'  
"Kid, what's that in your hand?" Mias looked at her with a suspicious eye. Kid hid it behind her band and grinned innocently.  
"Something I needed to get. Thanks fer helpin meh get me hands on it!" Kid smiled, pointing to herself. Mias shrugged, starting off to untie Harle.   
"Like, WHAT do you think you're DOING?!"  
"Marcy?" Glenn turned around, seeing the young girl walk into the room.  
"I hate you!" She told Mias, hands on her hips. "I mean, I really REALLY hate you!"  
"You don't even know me." Mias smiled nervously. "Aw, what a cute little girl." She patted Marcy's head.  
"EW!" Marcy stepped back. "Now I hate you even more!"  
"You're not a believer that your good spirits escape from your head, are you?" Mias questioned.  
"I don't like weird people touching me! Get away from our prisioner!" Marcy walked to Mias, intending to stop her. Mias unsheathed her sword.  
"Harle didn't do anything wrong. She's coming with me." Mias lowered her eyes.   
"Mon ami..." Harle said softly. Mias finished unting the young jester, standing up.  
"Hey, I'm sorry you hate me. Maybe it's cause I'm an alien, that could be analyzed in several different ways. But, hey, you're still young, so your ignorance is your excuse." Mias explained. "Later."  
  
"Mias! I cannot be-leeve you came to rescue me!" Harle hopped. "Thank you so much!"  
"Hey, you helped save me when I first came!" Mias smiled.   
"Oi!" Kid sighed. "Seriously, mate," She said to Glenn, "You're not really going to travel around with these ditzy amatuers, are ya?"  
"I have to." Glenn said softly.  
  
end part 3  
---  
Nuri's note: I know this Part is a little short, but I'm getting the feeling no one really digs this story (the reviews I have are bad . sans one from a friend... ) So this will be the last one I post on Fanfiction.net ... There are some mean people here! *cries* Mean criticism makes you feel crummy, hell, any criticism makes you feel crummy! 


	4. Midnight Dreaming Under Stars

"Chrono Cross: Another Story"   
by nuri | www.kerosine.net | igleisias@hotmail.com  
  
-*--*---*--*-  
{Author's Note}   
This is just a stupid fanfic. It should only be read by smart, open minded people, but probably no one at all. It involves the characters from Chrono Cross (which is copyright of Square, but yo, this fic ain't gonna make any money, believe you, me) and a weird "twist" of course. A previous knowledge of Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross should be required, I guess, but I added a lot of made up stuff and real life non-made up stuff. All I ask is that you don't flame me, cause flames aren't worth ANYONE'S time. : 9   
  
Aw, thanks to the people who reviwed good words to me ^_^ I'm devoting the next chaper to you guys who are enjoying this fanfic, and I'm sending out knuckle sandwiches to those who didn't!!!  
{End Note.}  
-*--*---*--*-  
  
"We need somewhere to rest for awhile." Mias sighed, "Like, a headquarters. A private hideaway. Kid, do you know of any place?"  
"Oi! Why would I know?" Kid huffed. Mias shrugged.  
"Well, I'm trying not to base anything on perceptions of looks... But c'mon. You have the Steal Command. Wait, I mean, you can steal stuff." Mias sighed. Getting used to a real life battle system was harder than getting used to the one on Chrono Cross.  
"I know of a spare house we can crash at, I suppose, we Radical Dreamers use it when we're in that area.." Kid sighed. "I'm going to need awhile to ... 'freshen it up' persay, mates."  
"Thanks, Kid. Glenn, can you go with her, just in case?" Kid gave Mias a dirty 'I can do it on my own, you loser' look. Mias could feel it at the back of her throat. "At no offense to you, Kid, but we really can't afford to take any more chances right now... I'm tired, Harle's tired, I'm sure you're tired too..."  
"Mon ami, is that really the right thing to do?" Harle whispered. Mias smiled and nodded.  
"Glenn, is that all right with you?" Mias asked, straightforward. He nodded and bit his lip. He was hoping to speak with Mias about their argument in the Manor.  
"The place is near Guldove, off the coast, into the forests a bit. I'll light a fire so you'll know." Kid explained. "We better go catch that boat now." Glenn nodded.  
Kid and Glenn ran off and Mias waved.  
"Mon ami, tell me what I have missed!" Harle smiled. "Who is that man? And that girl?"  
"Let's go find an inn first. I'm dead tired..." Mias sighed weakly.  
  
They had just woken up from their naps and Harle was wide awake to hear what had happened since she was gone. Mias explained everything, but unfortunately for her, she had a horrible memory. She only remembered the gushy, goofy parts.  
"What a romantic story, mon ami, Miaz!" Harle clamped her hands together. "He iz very handsome for you. But I do not like that Kid girl. She iz... how do you say... "  
"..." Mias looked down and put her backpack on. "Hey, are you ready to go?" Mias tugged on Harle's arm. "Do you wanna sleep more? Hey you never told me what happened in the Manor."  
"Oh....?" Harle slowly said as they walked from the inn. "Noth-ing happened, mon ami."  
"Okay, well, it's been a few hours then. We need to find a boat to get to Guldove. What's Guldove?" Mias pondered. Harle shrugged.  
"Maybee we should have asked." Harle said.  
"Did I just hear you say Guldove, ladies?"  
She looked around to see a man with a gold mask on, long flowing white clothes and soft purplish hair in a braid. He smiled. Mias turned around, unsheathing her sword and standing in front of Harle.  
"Sorry if I startled you, Miss. As you see, I come unarmed." The stranger said. Mias sheathed her sword and stood beside her friend. "So, do you need to get to Guldove?"  
"Yes. Could you tell us what that is?" Mias asked.  
"It's a small village west of Termina. I could escort you ladies there." He bowed. "Excuse me, I haven't even introduced myself yet. I am Guile."  
"Mias." She nodded.  
"Harle." Harle bowed.  
"I am always willing to help those in need." He smiled. "Especially those whose beauty surpasses no others." Mias and Harle both blushed.  
"Oui. All right then." Harle smiled brightly.  
"We would be much obligied if you could take us to Guldove." Mias smiled, nervously.  
"I'll take you on my boat. Please, follow me." He smiled.  
  
"Miaz, iz thiz really such a good idea?" Harle asked softly. Guile was rowing the boat to Guldove, looking off to the side, oblivious to the world.  
"We're smart, powerful, attractive ladies." Mias pointed to herself. "We'll be okay. Trust me."  
"May ze Dragon Gods be with us..." Harle sighed.  
"Guile? May I ask you something?" Mias smiled. He looked over in her direction and smiled in return.  
"Of course, Miss Mias." His voice was deep. It melted through Mias and Harle's hearts.  
"...I don't mean to be rude, but why are you really helping us? I'm sure you have better things to do with you time than to--" Her sentence was stopped as he placed a gloved finger over her lips.  
"I always help beautiful ladies in need. We shall be there shortly."  
Harle and Mias blushed and started at their feet for the rest of the trip.  
  
"Here we are, ladies." He stopped the boat at the pier of Guldove. Guile got out of the boat first, helping Harle and Mias out, personally.  
"Thank you." Harle and Mias said in unison.   
"I'll be off. I'll always be there when you need help, beautiful ones." Guile walked off.   
"Harle.... oh my gosh, that dude is so..." Mias wiped drool from her face.  
"Miaz... he iz wonderful!" Harle twirled around. "Tall and handsome!"  
"Go for it, Harle! He's all yours!" Mias smiled.  
"Oh! Miaz! Really?! You're not attractive to him at all?" Harle smiled.  
"Naw... he's not really MY type, but he's the best damned charmer I've ever seen..." Mias smiled. Harle was tight, her best friend. There was no way she was going to deprive the jolly jester of true love.   
"I will definetly see him again..." Harle blushed.  
Mias put her hand on Harle's shoulder. "Hey, let's get to our new home. Let's pick up some food first." Harle nodded happily.  
  
"Okay, Kid said it would be around....There!" Mias pointed. Harle and Mias ran to the house.  
"Wow..." Mias sighed. "Here we are! This is a really nice place!!!"  
"Oui, mon ami!" Harle smiled. "It looks so big! It's well hidden too..."  
They walked in and stuff  
"Kid? Gui--I mean, Glenn?" Mias and Harle giggled.  
"You've gotGuile on your brain, Harle!" Mias laughed.  
"You don't meet zomeone like that everyday!" Harle smiled.  
"Oi! I could hear you too giggling baboons from outside!" Kid walked in. Glenn carried in a box of firewood inside. he placed it down and wiped off the sweat from his forehead.  
"M'lady." He nodded at Mias. "Was your trip all right?"  
"Yah." Mias smiled. Harle giggled... which made Mias giggle.  
"What is going on here?!" Kid cried, stomping her foot.  
"Harle has a boyfriend!" Mias laughed. Harle turned red through her make-up and elbowed Mias.  
"I do not~!" Harle defended through her laughter.  
"Oh... okay..." Mias held her herself, "My stomach hurts now, we gotta stop."  
"Oui... mine too... phew..." Harle stopped.   
"Anyways, mates. Everything's ready. We all have our own separate rooms, since there are only four of us." Kid explained. "Don't pick that room." She pointed to the first door on the left. "That's my room."  
Harle walked off into a room across from Kid's and closed the door. Mias gave Kid the bag filled with food she was holding for so long.  
"A present." Mias smiled.   
"Yeah. It's food, mate. Are you gonna cook me a thankies meal?" Kid smirked.  
"Uhm... okay. It's the least I can do." Mias took the bag of food and brought it into the kitchen area. Glenn walked in after her. She looked up."Hey, do you know how to cook? Because I don't. Unless you want some mac and cheese and scrambled eggs."  
"Kid just went into her room." Glenn said softly. He walked up to Mias.  
"Kid is really nice for letting us stay here. Help me cook, don't just stand there, c'mon." Mias pulled some pots and pans from off the wall. "Look at that one! It's like, 50 feet off the ground!"  
"Be careful." Glenn said. "I'll get it."  
Mias opened a drawer and stood on top of it. "I can do it!" She still wasn't tall enough, so she stood on the tips of her toes. "I... almost.. got it....!"   
She fell backwards, dropping the pot on the floor. "Whoaaaooooaaa!"  
Glenn caught her, just in time. "Are you all right, m'day?" She was shocked. "I told you to be careful. You could have been hurt!"  
She nodded. "Ok... I'm sorry." He helped her up, and looked at her. "What..?"  
He caught himself, "I'm sorry. It's nothing... Mias, I need to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
"About the Manor. About the inn. About the storm." Glenn held her shoulders. "Mias..."  
She broke away. "We should prepare a special meal as thanks."  
"... yes, M'lady. Anything you say." Glenn sighed.  
  
--===---  
  
Morning came.   
"The beds were pretty nice, weren't they?" Glenn said. "Soft, like in the inn."  
"I liked the room. It was big." Mias walked past him into the kitchen. Kid was in there, polishing her dagger. Harle was getting something to eat.  
"Hey." Mias greeted them.  
"Bugger!" Kid stood up, "It's boring around here... I need some adventure!"  
"Hey, do you of someone named Lynx?" Mias asked.  
Harle and Kid both stopped.  
"I'm gonna kill that demi human!" Kid made a fist. "Why?!"  
"Because I'm going after him. I have to save this world. It's too hard to explain right now." Mias shook her head.  
"You came here from your planet to save this world." Glenn walked in.  
"Another ... PLANET?!" Kid cried.  
"Yeah..." Mias scratched her head nervously. "No biggie."  
"Bugger! Another planet! I knew you were a total weirdo, mate!" kid pointed her dagger towards Mias.  
"About Lynx, though. Seriously, where is he and all? Cause it's pretty much my duty from Gas-- I mean, from Official People, to go and kick his ass." Mias explained.  
"Welp, I'm comin along, no matter what you do!" Kid cried.  
"You wanna come with me? Ok. Who else?" Mias looked around.  
"Me, of course, mon ami!" Harle bounced.  
"Me too, I can't end what I've just begun." Glenn nodded.  
"Okay. Well, I'm going into the town to get more information. We should get some more supplies and start off tomorrow." Mias sighed.  
"Bugger! Why do you think you should be the leader? I'm a resident of this here planet, and I know more about it than you do!" Kid pointed to herself.  
"...Whatever." Mias sighed. "I think you, as the 'leader' should cook dinner then."  
"Gr... it's your fault, mate, that you woke up so late!"  
"I was up late listening to some music." Mias walked out the door.  
"From where?" Kid put her hands on her hips.  
"That's too easy...." Mias whispered under her breath.  
  
Glenn and Mias were walking to Guldove, but she stopped and yawned.  
"I wish I would have just stayed in the house with Harle. I'm so tired." Mias sighed.   
"We didn't get proper rest after the Manor. It was battle after battle." Glenn nodded. "I'm going to miss those times, however."  
"Why? It was strenious." Mias looked up at him. He looked away, blushing.  
"Because it was just you and me." Glenn looked at her straight forward.  
"What about Harle? She was captured!" Mias said softly.  
"I'm trying... Mias...." He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her cheek. She looked, at him, surprised, then ran back to the house.  
  
"I'm going to take a small nap before dinner, mon ami." Mias heard Harle say as she walked into the house.  
Harle skipped off down the hall, leaving just Glenn and Mias in the room.  
"M'lady?" Glenn said, softly.  
"Glenn." Mias said. He nodded, and the two walked outside.  
"I'm sorry." Glenn started. "This has been bothering me ever since it started. And I have to ... confess some things to you." Mias nodded, and he sat beside her. "I wanted you to feel comforted, from the storm, beside me."   
"I did feel comforted." She said softly.  
"I never thought anyone laying in my arms would feel so..." He blushed and looked at his hands. "Mias... I felt something."  
"I felt something too. Something I couldn't understand. Something I didn't want to understand." She sighed, "I'm sorry about the manor. I think the worst thing anyone could ever hear is hearing someone doesn't love you.... no matter what."  
They looked up at the sky. It was filled with bright stars and a bright moon. Mias softly sighed and looked down again. 'I hate these feelings.' She thought.   
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Glenn asked, "When I was younger, I'd stare out into the stars, wishing they could take away all my anger... pain... suffering..."  
"Did they?"  
"No. I had to learn to push those feeling aside." Glenn looked down.  
"But... aren't you still harboring those emotions then? It's best to let them run their course so you'd never have to experince them again." Mias looked into his eyes. He was staring down at his hands. "The more you push them away, the more you'll dwell on them. The more you dwell on them... the harder it is to wake up in the morning."  
He held her hand and looked deep into her eyes. "Is it hard for you?"   
"Every moment I'm alive." She bit her quivering lip. Tears started rolling down her face and she wiped them away. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I told you all that."  
"It's good to know." He held her to rest on his shoulder, taking her hand and holding it to his chest. She could feel his heart pounding loud. He softly lifted her head, and moved slowly to match her lips with his. Slowly, yet painfully, his lips touched her's...  
"Mias! Glenn! Dinner's READY! OI!" A loud scream interrupted them, and they walked up the hill to the house. He walked beside Mias, wrapping his arm around her waist, and drawing her closer near him.  
  
-*--*---*--*-  
end part 4  
---  
Nuri's note: *thinks* I changed the genre to Romance, because it was Action at first... Oh! I wish they had an "Romance/Action" Option!!! 


	5. I'll Protect You No Matter What

"Chrono Cross: Another Story"   
by mierrias | http://www.moon-cake.net | gel_edge@hotmail.com  
  
-*--*---*--*-  
{Author's Note}   
This is just a stupid fanfic. It should only be read by smart, open minded people, but probably no one at all. It involves the characters from Chrono Cross (which is copyright of Square, but yo, this fic ain't gonna make any money, believe you, me) and a weird "twist" of course. A previous knowledge of Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross should be required, I guess, but I added a lot of made up stuff and real life non-made up stuff. All I ask is that you don't flame me, cause flames aren't worth ANYONE'S time. : 9   
  
Thanks to the people who reviwed good words to me and sending me your e-mails pleading for more CC: AS! Here it is, and if you didn't want it, don't blame me, blame my great, wonderful reviwers! ^_^ The good thing about me taking si pain-stakingly long to write a chapter is that they're reeeeeealy long and badly-written. Just like a misted-movie on MST3k!  
  
Expect more mushly ew gross lovey-dovey stuff! (Oh please, you know you love it : 9)  
  
{End Note.}  
-*--*---*--*-  
  
Mias couldn't sleep for the entire night. Thoughts of Glenn kept parading through her mind.  
They almost kissed. Mias almost had her first kiss. From Glenn... of all people. She hated Glenn... wait, no she didn't. Dispised...? No way, Glenn was a respected and much loved knight. Love... Did she love Glenn?   
Mias slipped out of bed, and tied on her shoes. A midnight walk was in order. She walked out of the house...  
'Glenn, yeah, he's a great guy. I won't lie to myself about this. The only thing is, I don't... I don't know how he feels about ME.' She thought, walking along the water's edge. 'I like him a lot. He must like me, too, because he was the one to initiate the kiss. I've known him for so long now. So long I haven't been counting the days since I've left home...' The imagery of her home... Earth... Technology... Her family. "Home..."  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps. truning around, she noticed... Glenn.  
"M'lady?" Glenn said nervously walking up to her. She was staring into the waterfall with a serious expression on her face...  
"Glenn. Hey." She unfolded her arms. "What's goin on?"  
"Nothing serious, m'lady. Everyone was just getting nervous, we didn't know of your location and--"  
"Oh...is that it." She sighed, "Well I'll be right here... (if you need me)." He turned to leave, but turned back around and straight for her.  
"Mias..." He took her into his arms and kissed her. They both let go and looked at each other, surprised. "I'm sorry... It's just that... I love you."  
Her eyes widened. "Glenn..... you...l--love me?"  
"Yes, I love you, M'lady Mias." he confessed.   
"Whoaaa...." She whispered. He stood there, waiting to see if she felt the same way. "This is happening way to fast, you can't love me, there hasn't been enough time, I mean, I don't know your favorite color or your favorite food... or how... you're... you."  
"I want to make time for us." He admitted. "Mias, I realized something. We're alike."  
"I want to love you." She said softly. "I want to love you right now."  
"I understand." He said, turning away. She grabbed his shoulder.  
"Wait--" Mias spat, "I-- I like you a lot, Glenn."  
"I'm sorry, M'lady." He smiled sadly, "But I wasn't hoping for only that." He walked away as Mias was speechless...  
'Fuck...' She looked down.  
  
---===---  
  
"Miaz, what iz ze matter?" Harle cooed, sitting next to her friend on the couch.  
"I'm a moron." Mias sighed, "I mean, Harle, I really screwed up this time."  
"We haven't fought a battel in awhile, mon ami," Harle replied. Mias threw her hands in the air, then smacked herself in the face.  
"Glenn told me he loved me. I could have said 'thank you' like in that episode of Friends, but, I... I feel so much empathy towards this whole thing, that it's actually driving me nuts. All my life, I've tried to find the perfect relationship... or at least someone not to turn me down. Then the one person I like, he professes his love to me, and I'm like 'I like you a lot.' I could tell he was thinking, you mutha fuckin bitch, I cannot believe you don't feel the same way."  
"You cannot force yourself to love zomeone, Miaz." Harle said, "If you truly love him, it'll come to you naturally."  
"You're right, Harle, as always." Mias sighed. "I'm gonna go pass out."  
  
Mias walked outside, venturing to the same spot by the waterfall. To her surprise, Glenn was there. He was practicing his sword swings against leaves falling from the trees...  
'His skill is breathtaking.' Mias sighed, watching him from behind a tree. 'His form... his headband... damn it, what's wrong with me? I'm so in love with the idea of being in love with someone that it's clouding my senses...'  
"Lady Mias?" Glenn sheathed his sword, then walked up to her. "What are you doing out here?"  
"I was just thinking and stuff." She smiled, "Then I saw you practicing your sword work."  
He sat down and leaned his back against a tree. Sighing, he stared up above the tree tops. Mias sat closely beside him, not thinking, doing the same.  
"What are you starting at?" She said softly.  
"The sky.... the unlimited possibilities.... all of it unexplored.... It's amazing." He sighed. "After I lost my parents, I would go outside and stare at the sky for hours. Sometimes it felt like they were staring back, watching over me and giving me strength."  
"I'm sorry." Mias replied.  
"About what?" Glenn said.  
"Y--your parents." Mias stuttered. He shook his head and smiled at her.  
"It's all right. I miss them, I wish they could have seen me grow up here on earth, but they will always watch over me from beyond." He replied, staring back up at the sky.  
"Do you feel alone a lot?" Mias asked.  
"Yes. I have the company of my fellow Divas, but it can't match... other human compassion." He stared down at the ground.   
Mias sighed softly, and almost invountarily, leaned in front of Glenn and kissed him deeply. He was surprised at first, then allowed himself to seemingly melt into her. Mias's lips were soft against his, and he was afraid of letting her go... He grabbed her hair and pressed her closer to him...  
"I love you." He gasped, holding her hip. "I've never felt anything this strong in my life-- but I just know that I love you more than anything else in this world."  
"Glenn..." She whispered softly.  
"Mias... it's taken me too long to admit that I feel this way about you..." He continued. "Please, just don't ever leave me... Oh to the Gods, I love you...!"  
  
"GODS, MIAS YOU ARE SO LAME! OI!" Kid shouted, almost throwing a fork at the young heroine. "You don't cook, you don't clean, what DO you do?!"  
"I ... I cry and I get depressed and I play guitar pretty well..." Mias scratched her head nervously. "What's with all this hostility, Kid?"  
"You just make me mad sometimes!" Kid retorted. "You didn't do anything today!"  
"I did so! What did you do?!" Mias cried.  
"More than you, that's for sure!" Kid shouted.  
"I'll give you rent money if that's what you want." Mias sighed. I really am greatful for all you've done and the great meal you prepared tonite, Kid, if that's what's bothering you..."  
"YOU bother me!" Kid cried.  
"Shut the flip UP!" Mias threw her hands in the air. "I don't wanna hear anymore, you... Can't you take a compliment?!"  
"Stop! Stop!" Harle ran in, "What are you two fighting about?!"  
"Kid's bein a major dork!" Mias said.  
"Mias is being a bloody lazy-ass!" Kid replied, waving her fist in Mias's face.  
"Stop fighting!" Harle commanded.  
"...Just, whatever." Mias sighed, walking out the backdoor.  
Harle and Kid were in the room, staring at each other. "What made you so mad?"  
"Something I saw today, okay?" Kid sighed, scratching her head, "Something I heard, too..."  
  
"Shit, it's getting cold..." Mias sighed, walking down to the trees. This area beside the waterfall was quickly becomming one of her favorite spots. Not only because of Glenn, either...  
She found a spot by the trees where she could listen to the running water, yet brood at the same time.  
"It's my nature to run away from my problems..." Mias said softly to herself. "I hate confrontation... I hate all this change... I hate myself for being this way..." She held her head between her knees.  
"I just want to run away. I want to ... I want... I want to just pass out!" Mias gritted her teeth and wiped tears that rolled from her face. "I want to see my family... I want to see my Dad....I wanna see Mom... I want to see my friends... I want to hear Jason go 'whoa', I want to hear Ron be himself..."  
She rolled onto her side and balled up into a fetal position. "No matter what I do this emptiness won't go away!!!" She screamed to herself.  
"Mias! What--?!" Glenn picked her up, staring into her face.  
"Feeling sorry for myself..." She softly smiled. "I've been holding in my emotions so long, I've broken down. Don't look me in the face right now.... please..."  
"Mias... " He kissed her forehead, "I'll hold you." She struggled to move, but he refused to budge. "Mias, would you rather suffer alone, or with someone who cared about you?"  
"..." Mias looked down, "I don't want you to see me like this."  
"I love you." he said softly. "I don't care how you are when I see you, as long as I get to see you."  
"You've changed so much..." She whispered. "You don't argue with me and scream at me anymore..." His eyes lowered, "But I like it ... I want it that way." She stroked his face.  
  
---===---  
  
Going through obvious turmoil, Glenn walked outside to view the waterfall. So much had gone on in the few months that passed by...  
There was hardly any information avaialble out on Lynx and his location. Local townspeople knew nothing, or didn't want to help. The only thing they understood was Mias was there to aid them, fight their battle and then go home...  
"What is home to me?" Glenn sighed. "Termina? Do I belong here... with all of them? These three women...?"  
He walked furthur down the dirt path, passing his destination of the water fall to the street of Marbule. They were virtually empty at this time of night.  
"Cat's..." A faint voice whispered through the night air. Glenn looked up. The childish voice sounded familiar...  
"Cat's... Cra--"  
Glenn knew immediately. It was an attack! He ducked down as two pairs of three strings flew over his head, barely missing him. He dashed up, unsheathed his sword and looked up.  
"Marcy!" He shouted. "What are you doing, attacking one of your own?"  
A girl jumped down from a rooftop, folding her arms and pouting her bottom lip. "One of 'my own'?" She mocked "You have abandonded your place as a Diva!"  
"Once you are a Diva, the title stays with you until death." Glenn calmed down.  
"You..., like, you are soooo naive, Glenny-boy." Marcy patronized.  
"I'm not going to fight you." Glenn replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I chose my path. I'm 20 years old."  
"Blah. Who cares. I have my mission, and like, I'm going to fufill it!" Marcy sent her Cat's Cradle attack towards Glenn. It sliced his arm as he tried to evade the attack by falling to the ground.  
He looked up at the girl as she smiled, tapping her foot...  
  
Kid yawned, holding a glass of water in her hand. "I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me up, eh, mates?" The blonde haired-girl walked to her room, closing the door behind her.  
"Harle?" Mias walked in a circle, her hands clasped together. "I'm getting worried... Glenn would have come back by now, don't you think?"  
"Mon ami, he can take care of himzelf." Harle yawned. "I think I will retiyer like the obnioxious one haz. Good night, Miaz." Harle walked to her room, but stopped. She placed a glove hand on Mias's shoulder. "Do not fret, he will be back shortley."  
Mias nodded, smiled and walked to the couch. As soon as she heard Harle's door close, she walked out to the waterfall.  
"Glenn?!" Mias called. No answer. "Glenn!!!" Mias cried again.  
'Glenn, where are you? You would have been back by now. You would have walked into the living room, made some inane comment about us staying up to late, then walked outside to patrol the area...' Mias through, walking around. 'You are so stupid, Glenn...' Mias pouted. 'Making me chase you like this...' She ran faster down the paths. 'But please, just be all right...'  
  
"Stop it, Marcy! I will not fight you!" Glenn cried, bledding from his cheek, arm and upper leg. "I won't fight you! You're a Diva, like me!"  
"Like, I have a mission!" Marcy reminded him.  
"Glenn!" Mias cried, running to him, "Wh--What's happening?!"  
"Mias, get out of here, now!" Glenn retorted.  
"OOOH! What's this?" Marcy giggled, "Like, you MUST be Mias! Bad fashion sense proves it. Remember the name, I'm marcy!" She giggled, "Now I can kill you AND the traitor!"  
"M'lady, leave here, now!" He held his wounds. "I will take care of this."  
"Just like you are now?!" Misa mocked, "Glenn, I'm going to help you. We're a team, we were from the start and that won't change now."  
His eyes shined, "M'lady..."  
Mias unsheathed her sword and pointed it towards Marcy. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
"Oh PA-LEEZE!" Marcy rolled her eyes. "Here we go, like, lame hero comments..."  
"Potekyon!" Mias cried, slicing the air into a flower shape. With the final draw, the energy released into a fury of pink light and flower petals. Marcy was knocked back.  
The girl wiped blood from her mouth angrily. "You're stupid!"  
"New... attack..." Glenn nodded at Mias.   
She smiled and nodded. "Yah... uhm, I guess so."   
"CAT'S CRADLE!!!" Marcy cried, focusing all of her energy into the sttack. Mias turned around, her eyes widdening...  
She was not expecting the attack...  
  
Mias felt herself on the ground. There was silence all around, and no sound of Marcy. She slowly opened her eyes, then looked straight up. She was alive! But why didn't she feel hurt...  
"Oh no... Glenn...!" Mias felt his body collapsed on top of her's.  
He took the hit for her!  
"Glenn! Glenn!" She sat up, rolling him on his back onto her lap. His eyes were closed, and his face was bloody. "Glenn, please! Wake up!"  
'Please, oh to the Gods, please let him be alive...' She pleaded as tears fell from her eyes.   
"Glenn, please wake up..." She softly shook him...  
His eyes opened slowly, and he smiled softly at her. His bloody hand moved to stroke her cheek. "Are... you all right, my sweetling?"  
"I'm fine... thanks to you." She choked through the tears. "Glenn, please don't die..."  
"M'lady..." He whispered.  
"Glenn, I love you." She admitted.   
"You've made me the happiest man on the planet..." He smiled weakly. "I love you, Mias."  
She leaned down and kissed him deeply. "You... you can't die. I won't let you... I..."  
"Sweetling..." He stopped her, "As long as I have you love, I'll be able to survive..." He fell unconscious, and Mias cried on his chest... The sound of her crying lulled her to sleep.  
  
"Hgnnn..." Mias sighed.  
"Finally awake?" A female voice was heard.  
"M--Marcy...?" Mias replied softly, fearing the worst.  
The female laughed a hearty laugh. "Oh, no, child. My name is Mamcha."  
"Mam... cha?" Mias opened her eyes, looking up. "Oh... what...?"  
"I found you and your man friend down near one of the roads of Marbule. So I picked you two up and brought you here. He was mighty beat up." Mamcha replied.  
"I--I know... we ran into a problem..." Mias smiled. "Thanks for helping us. I really appreciate it..."  
"You should carry more healing elements." a boy ran in. He had a red mohawk and was almost naked...  
"Korcha, boy! You should at least say hello first!" Mamchaa scolded.  
"Hi." Korcha said. "You should carry more healing elements."  
Mias nodded. "I'll pick some up today, thanks. Oh, my name is Mias and the injured man is Glenn."  
"Nice to meet cha." Korcha nodded along with Mamcha.  
"Glenn is out on the balcony. I told him to stay in bed but he wouldn't have it. He's been waiting to see you." Mamcha said. "Why don't you take these two rolls of sweetbread."  
"Oh... are you sure? (I sure am hungry like a mug...)" Mias smiled nervously.  
"Take 'em!" Mamcha smiled, putting them into her arms. "Now you get a'goin." Mias nodded.  
"Thanks again." Mias smiled, walking the ladder to the balcony. Mamcha smiled, watching.  
  
"Glenn." Mias smiled, walking to him. His back was turned, but when he heard her voice, he turned around and smiled at her. "Mamcha gave me these sweetbreads." She handed one to him, and he nodded.  
"You are the first one I have seen all day that did not tell me to go back to bed." He started eating the bread.  
"That's because I knew you wouldn't." Mias smiled, eating. "You're so stubborn." He wrapped a bandaged arm around her, admiring the view of the small village with the surrounding forest and oceans.  
"But Glenn, maybe a day's rest won't hurt. You were hurt pretty seriously, and I-- we need you to be well rested, in case something happens and I'm not strong enough..."  
"You are strong enough." He said, staring straight out. "Stronger than me." She looked up at him in surprise.  
"We were both defeated." She softly reminded him.  
He looked down. "... By Marcy."  
"Who is she?" Mias asked.  
"She's one of the Four Divas. There's me, Karsh, Marcy and Zoah." Glenn told her. "Her looks are decieving."  
"Strength in numbers..." Mias said. "We just need to think this over." She poked Glenn's chest with her forefinger. "And I mean 'we' as in Harle and Kid. You will get some rest."  
"I don't need rest, Mias." He said, sighing.  
"Just listen to your body, okay?" She smirked, "Your body wants rest. And why argue? Rest is rest."  
"...Maybe." He looked down, brushing bread crumbs from his fingers.  
"Do you want to stay here or go back home?" Mias asked.  
"...Home, I guess." He sighed. She gave him a kiss.  
"Home it is then." She nodded.  
"Home?" Mamcha climbed up the ladder to the balcony. "I guess you kids will be leaving then."  
"Yes... thank you." Mias nodded.  
"Thank you for helping us, Mamcha." Glenn replied.  
"Here's something for you, Mias" Mamcha gave her a handful of Healing Elements.  
"Oh... thank you so much, you didn't have to--"  
"I wanted to, child." Mamcha smiled. "Well now, I'll be seeing you two off then."  
  
Glenn walked straight into his room as they got home. After he closed the door and Mias sat down on the couch, Kid and Harle joined her.  
"What happened?!" The both said at the same time.  
"There was a rumble... one of the Divas attacked Glenn and I went and helped and then we were defeated and passed out and then we woke up in Marbule and some lady gave us some sweetbread and healing elements, then we came back and stuff." Mias explained.  
"That's... I woulda taught that Diva a lesson!" Kid punched her open hand. "What did the Diva look like?"  
"A six year old girl with blonde hair and a white, frilly dress." Mias sighed.  
"WHAT?!" Harle exclaimed. "Marcy!"  
"Yeah..." Mias sighed. "Glenn got badly hurt while fighting, then he was hurt twice as bad when he took a hit for me."  
"Miaz!" Harle gasped, "What happened? Did any more romance happen?"  
"OI!" Kid walked into the next room, rolling her eyes.  
"Well..." Mias smiled, "I admitted my true feelings of love to Glenn."  
"GREAT!" Harle smiled. "Zo are you two ze couple yet?"  
"I... I, uh.. think so... Maybe." Mias shrugged.  
"You must find thiz out, az zoon az pozzible!" Harle said.  
"Later..." Mias smiled, "Hey, let's prepare dinner."  
Harle nodded, skipping into the kitchen with Mias.  
  
-*--*---*--*-  
end part 5  
---  
Mierrias's note: Yo, like, some lemon stuff is going to come around, which means the rating will move up to R. If you don't like lemon stuff, then.... uh, what's the blantantly stupid expression... "Nuts to you!" -- Aa... there it is. 


End file.
